


[二相]片隅

by nainogana



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nainogana/pseuds/nainogana





	[二相]片隅

已经不知道是不是二相了……很短…………

 

—— 

相叶暑假在亲戚朋友开的一间书屋里帮忙，只要他一有空的时候就会过去，有些时候，比如新一期JUMP的发售日啊之类的，二宫也会跟着出现在店里。 

二宫之前生日，家里人送了他一把吉他，刚好趁着暑假时间多，所以二宫出现的时候，还会背着他大大的吉他。 

相叶会坐在靠近门口的桌子后面兢兢业业地看店收银，二宫就躲在靠后的那些有些逼仄的书架之间蹭他想看的连载，看完了想看的书，二宫会抱着吉他练他还按不好的和弦。 

每次二宫来的时候，相叶都很开心，整个人都雀跃起来。 

书屋里的大扇将夏天的潮热跟油墨气息卷在一起，角落里二宫抱着吉他爬格子的声音混着外头的蝉鸣，相叶把脸贴在凉凉的桌面上想，一会儿又可以不用一个人回家了，还可以去吃车站前的那家刨冰。 

— 

二宫最近有个很在意的事。 

其实要说起来也不是什么大事啦。 

他之前看到有个女孩子拦下相叶，像是告白的样子，那个女孩子二宫好像有点印象，但是名字很模糊。 

二宫咀嚼着舌头底下泛起的抑郁，看着不远处那个被告白的相叶。 

这真好啊，他老气横秋地想，好青春。 

老气横秋的二宫坐在角落的书架之间，这里也摆的多是没什么人看的类别的生涩书籍，二宫盯着那些跟印着什么咒语一样的书脊们，一边抱着他的吉他拍出一连串没意义的泛音。 

二宫就这样不知道什么时候睡着了，热天的午后总是让人犯困，本周的JUMP又都是过渡章，二宫根本提不起兴趣。 

醒来的时候相叶坐在他的旁边，脑袋后仰靠在书架上，二宫想，怎么你也睡着了啊。 

— 

亲戚的朋友赶着约会，提前走掉了，拜托相叶守到闭店时间，走之前以表歉意还给他买了盒冰淇淋。 

相叶吃着冰淇淋，小心翼翼地看着时间。 

好不容易到了闭店的点之后，相叶去招呼二宫一起回家。 

二宫抱着吉他，埋着头睡得死死的。 

诶，相叶想，昨天晚上又通宵了吗？ 

靠近天花板的气窗已经没有光直直照进来了，蒙着一层暖暖的色调，书屋里现在只有相叶和二宫两个人，相叶要凑很近才能听到二宫的呼吸声。 

— 

本来该是夏天的，但二宫的梦里还是春天的景象。二宫不怎么喜欢夏天，不过相比起来也没多喜欢春天。 

二宫在他的梦里往前看，看到了不远处的相叶，和他对面的女孩儿，女孩儿那副扭捏的样子也跟二宫看到的那会儿一模一样，不过背景变成一片粉白。 

浪漫幻想主义少年二宫和也，模糊地想起了自己的念头，说到告白，怎么也该有棵樱花树。 

二宫远远看着他梦里的相叶，相叶怕生，女孩子扭捏一下，还能说是可爱，而相叶一副受到惊吓大脑停转的傻兔子模样，傻兔子动动嘴，不知道说了点什么。 

……然后打了个大喷嚏。 

 

二宫醒了过来。 

— 

相叶睡在二宫身边，脑袋顶着书架，细细的头发柔软地搭在了那些内容奇奇怪怪的书上，嘴巴微微张着，发出呼呼的鼾声。 

二宫偏头看着相叶，觉得相叶真是蠢得无可救药，又笨，死天然，还有花粉症。 

二宫捧着相叶的脸颊亲了上去，吉他从他腿上滑下来撞在地上发出一声砰的空响。 

相叶忽地惊醒，他弹起来，撞到了二宫的牙。 

二宫闷哼一声捂住自己的牙，相叶嘴唇被撞破了，渗出血来。两个人都仿佛受到了来自灵魂的碰撞，相叶嘶呼嘶呼地疼得嗷嗷叫，还来关心二宫有没有事，二宫好气啊，又一把亲上去，相叶瞪大了眼睛，手呼啦呼啦地在身旁挥动不知道放哪里。 

二宫亲吻着相叶的嘴唇，舔他嘴唇上被磕破的地方，相叶脑子完全跟不上转，只好把自己此时非常碍事的手，搭在了二宫的背上。 

二宫在相叶嘴唇上尝到了血，还有人工香精的甜味，相叶搭在二宫背上的手心热乎乎的，让二宫有种心脏要从背后飞出去的感觉。 

然后相叶开始回应，两个人舌头生涩地纠缠在一起，这个角落突然变得非常缺氧，他们分开，喘着气，相叶摸摸二宫的耳朵，笑着说，好烫啊，小和。 

二宫捏住相叶的脸，你也脸红得像喝醉了一样好吗。 

诶有吗，相叶呼哈哈哈笑起来，可明明是你的错，舌吻诶！好害羞！ 

才不是，二宫想，明明就是你错。 

于是他闷声捡起自己的吉他检查有没有磕坏，站起来走到一边把小心放回袋子里，二宫平复了一下自己混乱的心跳，摆出一副没什么大不了的样子。 

……相叶氏，不走吗。二宫喊相叶。 

角落的书架间传来相叶呜咽一般的声音，啊那个……小和哦…………我能不能…………先去个厕所什么的哦………… 

好啊。二宫答，他放下琴包，堵在相叶的去路，相叶抬头看看静静当着路障的二宫，他捂着裆，扭扭捏捏，一副难受的样子。 

好啦小和……我知道你喜欢我…………我也喜欢你…………让我过去啦………… 

二宫不让开，他还说，不啊，我才不喜欢你这个笨蛋。 

相叶非常委屈，他捏着自己的衣角，企图把那块布料拉得再长一点，他的嘴唇被磕破了，磕破之后还被亲得发胀，二宫在意的，那头柔软的头发，发尾湿答答地粘在相叶脸颊。 

相叶漆黑的眼睛在更加暗下来的屋子里，这逼仄的书架间，依然水水的，有闪亮的光，仿佛里面埋着星空，这双眼带着委屈看着二宫，然后相叶拉着二宫，又亲了二宫的嘴唇。 

二宫被相叶搂着腰推着靠在书架上，两个人的勃起隔着薄薄的运动裤贴在一起，二宫懊恼得想推开相叶，相叶就笑嘻嘻地，松开他们紧贴的嘴唇。 

小和的嘴巴好软啊！相叶说。 

人类的嘴巴都是软的！二宫没一点好气。 

他们贴得太近了，相叶胳膊上都是汗，他们把裤子脱下来一点，解放出来的两个人的勃起被握在一起，相叶的手叠着二宫的，互相的鼻息打在对方的颈间，他们在悉悉索索的衣料摩擦声里笨拙地抚慰对方，然后接吻，二宫已经尝不到人工香精的味道了，他们的吻里混进了不知道是他们当中哪一个的汗水，舌尖咸咸的，引来又一阵干渴。 

— 

最后他们当然是搞得乱七八糟，精液沾在衣服上，还有地板上。 

穿着湿答答衣服的相叶擦着地板，还好没有弄到书架上，店长，对不起……！ 

同样湿答答的还有二宫，即使尽量用水擦过了衣服上的东西，二宫还是觉得自己被精液味儿包裹着，他看着擦地的相叶，总觉得该说点什么，相叶肯定也想跟他说点什么的。他想。 

相叶擦完了地，一股迷之气氛出现在他们中间。 

那，二宫说，回家吧？ 

相叶点点头，搭上二宫的肩，相叶看二宫欲言又止，飞快地亲了一下他然后又装没事人的样子，我知道一家刨冰店！我们一起去吃吧！！ 

夕阳已经沉得看不见了，他们湿答答的衣服在体温和空气的余热中蒸发，而二宫也忽地雀跃起来，因为他终于看到相叶漆黑的眼底毫无保留的感情，像湖面的繁星，他们的心脏同样鼓动不已。 

 

— 

二宫在梦醒之前，他的梦境里，从本该是相叶还有那个不知名的女孩子的方向，背景的那棵遥远的樱花树，飘来一片粉白的花瓣。 

 

轻轻贴在他的脸颊。 

 

END


End file.
